Inside my  Strangers Body
by BaBz1212
Summary: About a deranged killer. PLEASE READ BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY I SWEAR : LOTS OF LEMONS ;


INSIDE MY STANGER BODY

"Mommy I want some candy" said Kimberly "no you can not have candy please please please no stop asking" " watch out" crash right into a tree the tree falls and lands on the car and kill the husband there in trans and they wake up and "say where my daddy" "where my husband" o no he dead someone call the fire dept and the police dept please somebody help please help me this man come with his wife and say "you need some help" yes I do my husband dead my baby is in the car in a trance and she may go into death yes does it look like I need some help so help please my baby don't dead on me the stranger pulls her out the baby and eat her no my baby and chase her around the car and wife his run and scream get this madman away form her hes a ghost in the shades he live in dark and light he kills in the light and marries girls at night but when he is hunger he will eat anything he can get to. The stranger take the girls head and lift her up in the air and run into the street and he throws the person in the car and get inside of the and pots himself with a pen and he start cracking his head and bits me and I fall and the tire run over my head he make it to a scientist and tells him to turn her into a human he turn her back into a human and she wake up and she love him and they do thing dieing moment and the both bit each other lips they go home and the police show up and the ghost eat them and more police come and they stag team each she thinking she a ghost but she not she can't take a shower or drink soda or she would die forever no one would see you and she think of your baby who was eating by a ghost she think the stranger wants to eat her but he will not maybe because he no if he eats me he will die and still I be alive and lay egg on the scene "what" my baby are going to be a ghost and eat his own father like his long lost sister was eating by his own father who going to die by me Kim smith like he kill my baby I'm going kill him before he kill his own baby I'm naming him chad smith who will grow up and eat his wife and then spit her out of his mouth and go to jail and kill the people in the station and break out and see a scientist and tell the scientist he will kill him if he didn't do what he said and he said he would he eat him like a sandwich the scientist tell the police he changers his color of his skin the color is milk do you mean white yes your white way are you taking about your own color that just bad look around you there milk everywhere and one blackness one you must be proud to be milk o I'm dumb it white sorry police the police says you are probably him right now no I'm a scientist not a jail breaker then way did you changes his skin color if I didn't he would have eating me like a sandwich your milking like a cow what that mean " I have no clue" what about you hmm your the one who has cow and milk them "how do you know that" your teen baby girl is my girlfriend "what" I' m going to kill you if I see you with her I "do what his teen baby girl said" what are you doing here " killing daylight" what did you say young lady " you heard me" stop acting or I' ll have a jail breaker eat you up The ghost woke me up form the dream about my new baby " way did you wake me up" it time to go "where" it a surprise "okay" way your hands on my eyes "wait" now open your eyes "it a man" you can eat him "yes" can I have a bit of your ear "no" you mean yes "MMM" YOU TASTE SO GOOD WITH MAC AND CHEESE. Husband can I eat you "way" I don't want my kids I mean our kids to die because you get hunger and eat them way do you think that. Let me remind you about my baby girl Kimberly where she at in your stomach dead. your a pig you eat kids every time you see them. Try a cheeseburger and fries not kids what do you think there parents think when there kids dead because of you. What if you eat you own son. I can't stay around someone like that. You might just keep on eat my baby's every time you feel hunger. But baby's really! I'm going to eat you now. "okay" you can I' m going to be with you everywhere you go. My son need a real father so come here now "no" wrong answer roar yum yum so good! Thank my egg in my stomach just drop out my new baby boy is here come let go home.

THE END

KILLING OR EATING


End file.
